Leaf-Turning on Corellia
by Lady Angel
Summary: An Autumn Vignette. R for non-explicit slash.


Title: Leaf-turning on Corellia   
Author: Angel   
Disclaimers: Usual   
Archive: Sure   
Type: Vignette   
Spoilers: None. Set 25 years after RotJ   
Notes: unbeta'd. The guys ambushed me and made me write my lunch away.   
Warning: Slash   
***   
Leaf-turning on Corellia   
2001 Angelia Sparrow   
***   
  
"I've never seen anything like this."   
  
The forest arched above the men, red and gold, brown and green. Violent pink leaves showed on vines  
that a week before had been sedate green-blue. Tiny rachis ran over the branches, and down the tree  
trunks, gathering food for the coming dormant season.   
  
"I can't believe we've been bonded twenty years and I never brought you here for Leaf-turning," Han  
returned.   
  
Luke scuffled his feet in the fallen leaves, listening to their dry rattle. "It's amazing." He stooped to pick  
up an unusual purple one. "What's this one?"   
  
"That's a flamepetal leaf. They always turn purple." Han found a couple of damp brown ones and rolled  
them between his hands before holding the twist up for Luke to smell.   
  
"Nice. Spicy."   
  
"Vana tree. Smells exactly like Spice. You smoke it instead of eat it or chew it, and it just gives a little  
buzz. Wila and Ingi used to sneak me out of the house when I was a kid, and we'd sit out here and  
smoke the leaves and watch the rachis."   
  
"Bet Elka loved that." Luke was well acquainted with the temper of Han's oldest sister. It had only  
sharpened with age.   
  
Han snorted and leaned against a tree. "You have no idea. Wila and I'd try to sneak in, but we'd be so  
buzzed Elka always caught us. She finally got fed up one Leaf-turning when she'd caught me three times  
in one week and sent me to Grandad." A cock-eyed grin of memory lit his face. "Guess who'd taught  
Ingi how to smoke the leaves."   
  
Luke laughed and pressed close, catching his mate between the bole of the tree and his body. "Thank  
you for bringing me. This is gorgeous." He kissed Han, loving the smell the cool wind had left on his  
hair, the sun-warmed taste of his skin. The open bantha-leather greatcoat was warm, and   
soft with age under his hands. He slid questing hands under the shirt.   
  
Han flinched away from the cold fingers on his stomach and broke the kiss. "Your hands are cold."   
  
"Seems like everything's cold these days."   
  
"Come in here and warm up." He relaxed and let Luke lay his hands on his stomach as he gathered his  
mate into his arms, wrapping the greatcoat he wore around both of them. The palms warmed quickly,  
but the fingers were still cool when they moved up his chest to toy with the curly hair, and rub his  
nipples.   
  
Luke's mouth was demanding against his neck and shoulder, and one leg had found its way between  
Han's and was pressing solidly, with a nice rocking motion.   
  
"Here?" Han asked, excited by the fierce suddenness of the onslaught.   
  
"Where better?"   
  
"Insatiable mind bender," Han whispered between kisses.   
  
"Irresistible scoundrel." Luke had his own layers of tunics as well as Han's shirt open, and was   
working on the pants.   
  
"Gonna just shove me up against a tree and have your way with me?"   
  
"You want me to?" Luke pulled Han down to kneel on the forest floor with him. "I'd rather do this."  
Letting Han brace against the tree, Luke pressed in closer.  
  
The leaves swirled around them as they made love against the tree. The afternoon light slanted golden  
through the trees, gilding Luke's hair to remembered youth, tipping Han's own iron-grey strands with  
bronze.   
  
They slumped in each other's arms, still wrapped in the coat, the air cooling as the purple shadows of  
the woods began to lengthen. Slowly, joints creaking from staying in one position too long, they rose  
and began the walk back to Elka's house.   
  
"Wait a second." Han stared at the ground, and tracked the depth of the purple leaves, pulling Luke  
along by the hand. "There it is."   
  
The trees twined around each other, their yellow bark grown together in places until the trunks were  
inseparable. The foliage had turned from green to the dark purple, and the two-lobed leaves were  
starting to pile in drifts around the roots. A single golden flower bloomed on a low branch, its outer  
petals already drooping with anticipated frost.   
  
"The last flamepetal of the year." Han reached up and plucked it. It filled his cupped hands, and its  
scent wafted over them, rich and sweet.   
  
Luke covered Han's hands with his own, and looked at his mate.   
  
"Make a wish," Han said. "It's good luck to wish on the last one of the season with your lover."   
  
"Forever," Luke said, the word affirmation, promise and wish all at once.   
  
"Forever," Han agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He leaned over the flower and Luke  
met him halfway.   
  
The first star of the evening appeared through the canopy of leaves, hanging in the dark blue sky like a  
seal on the promise.   
  
*end*   



End file.
